


Better in the Flesh

by astano



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dianna just really, really likes red plaid, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better in the Flesh

If anyone asks, she's honestly just supporting her girlfriend. All sales are positive, right? And buying three copies of Naya's FHM issue was to simply help up the numbers for that edition.

The problem is, when someone finally does ask, it's Naya and it's because she's been caught flipping through the copy that's dog-eared and obviously well used, in Naya's bed, with one hand seconds away from slipping beneath her panties.

"Oh, my God."

Dianna whips her head up and pulls her hand away from her panties faster than she's moved in  _ever_.

"It--it's not what you think. I--" She can feel the heat rising from her cheeks as she desperately tries to knock the magazine out of sight while simultaneously not looking like she's guilty of absolutely  _everything ever_.

"You were totally about to fuck yourself to pictures of me," Naya says, her mouth spreading into a wide grin.

"You're not supposed to be home for another four hours." The magazine is being covered by the bed sheets as she speaks, but Naya's striding across the room and whipping it out.

"Don't deflect," Naya says. "Just admit you were."

"I--it's the shirt," Dianna says helplessly. "You just look really good in that shirt."

"The plaid one?" Dianna nods and Naya smirks. "I asked them for red plaid because I knew you'd appreciate it."

"You so did not."

Naya just nods her head. "Even asked them if I could keep it."

"Did they..."

"Yep."

Dianna swallows. Hard. "Put it on,” she says. “And the same sort of underwear as well."

Naya rummages around in the back of her closet until she pulls out the shirt and then disappears into the adjoining bathroom. A few long minutes later she reappears, the shirt in question fitting snugly to the curves of her body, a single button fastened just below her breasts. The tight white panties a stark contrast to the colours above.

"Jesus, Naya." Dianna's eyes sweep Naya's body as she comes closer, finally settling on the bed with her legs folded under her body and her back resting against the foot board.

"Better in the flesh?" Naya asks.

Dianna's response is an embarrassingly enthusiastic nod of her head as she pushes up from her reclining position, intent on crossing the distance between them.

She's stopped by a shake of Naya's head and looks at her questioningly. "I want you to touch yourself," Naya says.

Dianna's cheeks flush and she bites her lip. This isn't something they've done before and she finds herself hesitant.

"Please," Naya says and Dianna can hear the growing thickness in Naya's voice that means she's getting turned on. "Only if you tell me what to do," she says because, somehow, the thought of Naya talking her through her orgasm makes her feel slightly more sure about doing this in front of another person for the first time.

"Are you wet already?" Naya asks and Dianna nods. "Two fingers, tell me how wet you are."

"God, Naya," Dianna says, but her hand slips back under the sheets and she runs her fingers hesitantly along the waistband of her panties for a second before moving further down, underneath the cotton to slide through her wetness.

Naya's looking at her intently, and when she drags her fingers up through her folds and lets out a groan, she can see the hitch in Naya's breathing.

"How wet are you?" Naya asks again.

"Soaked," Dianna replies. She's just gliding her fingers up and down, not really achieving anything but an increase in her arousal and she needs more. She was ready to go before Naya sat in front of her in that god damn shirt and now, she just--

"Please," she says. "What do you want me to do?"

Naya doesn't answer straight away, but she does pull the sheet down, bunching it out of the way at the bottom of the bed. Her eyes are glued to the movement of Dianna's hand under her panties and Dianna feels herself getting wetter the longer Naya stares.

“Please, Naya,” she says again and Naya looks up at her before saying, “I need to see you. Take your panties off.”

She pulls them off quickly and settles back down. “Spread your legs,” Naya says and they’re automatically moving wider before Dianna fully processes the command. She’s never felt so exposed but at the same time so desperate to touch herself. Her hands are lying by her sides because Naya’s not yet given her any more instructions.

“You look so good, Di. So wet,” Naya says in a voice that’s more moan than anything else. “One finger inside. Slowly.”

Dianna whimpers because she wasn’t lying when she said she was soaked and one finger just isn’t going to do anything for her--a fact that Naya is most definitely aware of—but she dutifully slides one hand across her hip and down to slip a finger inside.

“Tell me how you feel.”

“Wet,” Dianna says, moving her finger as slowly as she can manage. “And hot. Fuck, Naya, I need more than this.”

“Add another,”

Dianna’s eyes slip shut as she enters herself with two fingers. Her hips start to rise in time with her thrusts and, _God_ , she needs to come so badly but Naya seems to be intent on drawing this out.

“When you’re touching yourself, looking at those pictures of me,” Naya says, her voice low. “What are you imagining?”

“Jesus,” Dianna says helplessly, clenching around her fingers as the images flood her mind. “I can’t—“

“Tell me.”

“Pushing you up against a wall... oh _fuck_... ripping that damn shirt open. God, Naya, your breasts look fucking fantastic in it.” Naya moans and it’s only then that Dianna realises Naya’s hand has slipped inside her own panties and, _Jesus fuck_ , the temperature just shot up about a hundred degrees. Her fingers speed up as she begins to fuck herself in earnest because she just _can’t_ manage slow when Naya’s fingers are buried in her own panties. She knows what Naya likes and can see those tight circles being drawn against her clit through the thin cotton.

“Go on,” Naya says and it takes Dianna a few seconds to realise what Naya means because the burning in the pit of her stomach is rising with each thrust of her fingers and she’s so close she can feel her muscles starting to tremble.

“Kissing you, biting your neck, _hard_. Because it’s just a fantasy and we don’t have to worry about marks and, God, you moan so loud and beg me to touch you.” She’s forcing the words out between harsh gasps for air and she really thinks the only reason she hasn’t come yet is because she’s concentrating so hard on trying to form actual sentences. She twists her hand, letting out a whimper when she finally manages to slide the edge of her thumb against her clit.

“Jesus, you look so fucking hot right now,” Naya gasps. Dianna just moans and drops her head back onto the pillow, eyes rolling back as she curls her fingers and presses hard with her thumb. It takes about three more thrusts until--

“Oh fuck, _Naya_ ,” she whimpers as her body arches up from the bed, the orgasm she’s been chasing for the past thirty minutes engulfing her body in white hot bolts of pleasure.

When she regains the ability to move a few seconds later, she props herself up and looks over at Naya, eyes immediately focusing on the fingers still moving inside Naya’s panties. “Do you need some help there,” she asks and Naya nods, looking at her with desperation.

“Keep telling me what you think about,” she says and Dianna can see her hips bucking forward as she continues to circle her clit, faster now than before.

“You’re begging me to touch you,” Dianna continues. “And I press my hands down your stomach and underneath your panties. I want to tease you, so much, but _God_ you’re just so sexy that I can’t do anything but push two fingers inside you—“

“Fuck, Di. Your voice... keep talking—I’m almost—“ Naya’s fingers are moving so fast now and Dianna can hear the wet sounds she’s making and it’s almost, almost too much to bear. She just wants to throw herself across the bed and finish Naya off—she knows it wouldn’t take much. Instead, she says, “You always feel so good when I’m fucking you, when you’re almost there and I can feel you tightening around my fingers and when you let go, it’s the most amazing—”

Naya falls forward as she comes, Dianna’s name leaving her lips in a hiss of pleasure as her body trembles through her orgasm.

When she’s come down, she rolls over and looks up at Dianna with a smile. “Hi,” she says. “I’m home early.”

Dianna laughs. “Yeah, I know. I missed you today.”

“I gathered that,” Naya says, barely suppressing a smirk. “But you gotta remember, the real thing is always worth the wait.”


End file.
